clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Leader
Looks like you ventured into the Sub-Antarctic states and ended up here. Oh well, you could talk to me or listen to polka! Vou, Assist Me? Vhat a surprise! I knew you vere stil evil, not like ve, but evil. I'm not evil. You vant to help zee workers' cause? Vantastic! I am very excited to vork with you! Allow me to note that zee money is still vused here, so we're vot completely communist. I vant you to attack Penghis Vhan whenever he enters zee country you have, or if vou ever see vim. --Bolsheevic Penguinsky What?? Not the movie, but what??? you socialists make a revolution?! And I THE LEADER OF A VERY IMPORTANT USA COUNTRY DIDN'T KNOW ABOUT THIS?! Signed by Idoreconise, the NNE Governor. Revoloution? So ya say you wanna revoloution? Explain it to me, I can help. Tell me what you are reforming, and why. I did lead the Khanzem resistance and helped rouse the Colonial Antarctica riots, plus, I helped coup Archet. I think I can help you. --[[Triskelle|'Triskelle']] I've always had trouble with Pengolia, Penghis Khan, and Penghis Khan's family altogether. Even though we were enemies before, let's let by gone's be by gone. I would rather support Socialism than Capitalism. Even though I don't think I will get along with East Pengolia, with our classes, monarchy, and all, I could at least try. --[[Triskelle|'Triskelle']] The revolution. Yes, i want to stop you. And I tell ya, I am not really after Penghis Khan, I know, he isn't a good ruler at all. But I am not after this Socialism thing. Signed by Idoreconise, the NNE Governor. Etana has no army. NNE has a one. Maybe NNE solo cannot stop Freezeland and you, but we will try to find more allies. If we had no army, then we would not join the Revolt. Signed by Idoreconise, the NNE Governor RE: Trade Agreements OK, sure! Thanks -- Ninjinian ' ¤ If your my friend, you would click this.. 10:47, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Word, ''Smuggling Can you use the word smuggling? Because in Satellite Academy I was planning to say that the bad inhabitants have been smuggling in cards. -- 'Ninjinian ' ¤ If your my friend, you would click this.. 11:43, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Infobox user? This is something completely different related to everything above, but couldn't this wiki have a Infobox user? If you agree with me, we could work together in making it! -- 'Ninjinian ' ¤ If your my friend, you would click this.. 11:58, 3 May 2009 (UTC) United Nations Let's get this straight. The United Nations, is a nation! With countries, states & cities in it! -- 'Ninjinian ' ¤ If your my friend, you would click this.. 13:13, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Can't we just make some of the countries inside the UN, states? I mean, the United 'Nations. Could it be that there are '''lots of nations inside that nation? :D -- Ninjinian ''' ¤ If your my friend, you would click this.. 13:29, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Partly. It is, quite, actually. Because I planned it to be lots & lots of nations inside a '''BIG nation with countries, cities & states, but yeah, it could be an alliance. -- Ninjinian ' ¤ If your my friend, you would click this.. 13:39, 3 May 2009 (UTC) URP Join Join what? The United Nations? OK, then. We haven't got much space yet on the UN, here is the current map. Just edit the picture, like put a red dot in the purple space or somewhere outside on the white to say where you want it. The map should be right below here. to be.]] -- 'Ninjinian ' ¤ If your my friend, you would click this.. 14:17, 3 May 2009 (UTC) RE: NATO Sure! OK! I'll add NATO to the training camp at CMT. Could I get some information of NATO. Just what it is and what they do. -- 'Ninjinian ''' ¤ If you were my friend you would click this! 11:19, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Great deals at www.Power4U.com Hello user, Www.Power4U.com Would Like to Invite you to our Free Superpower Downloud Site, With Great deals on Almost every super power you can Imagine!!!! Ever wanted To rise above the Norm? Sick of bieng Powerless against your enemys? Then We have the solution, Just download any Super-power you want to Change your life!!! You could be Top boss!! You could have No Enemys!! ALL FOR FREE so come visit us today at Talk:www.Power4U.com and discover an all Powerful you -------------------------------- How did this happen? Power4U seems to control technology sometimesLeekduck: What? a duck with a leek?, what is this world coming to 21:34, 26 June 2009 (UTC) www.Power4U.com reply to E-Mail Power4U.com would like to reply to your E-Mail with this: Dear Leader, We do not see why you want to stop us, Were a perfectly fine company Our only cause is to serve our power hungry customers Power4U.Com Hi hi leader I like your name The Leader As response to your war...thing.. ill just say if ou want, you wont just go in throw snowballs and leave, we may be small but we have bravery, we wont just retreat after a few snowballs, well throw snowballs till our last snowball! and Xorai wants to defeat chi con himself so eh will help us to! So if you DO ever come, WELL BE READY FOR YOU! no offense though. And heres a secret Secret: I just use the dicator name cause it makes me look like im stronger, i know a few people that if i was just a king or president they would throw snowballs at me until i cry... --Corai (PUFFLES RULE SO DOES CHI CON!) Then i say BRING IT ON! *whispers somethign to a soldier* *smirks* -Corai (Your gonna have a tough time taking Us down!) Join Join us to take down Darktan II and The armies against us. We can take your enemies to fight also. We can destroy them all so feel free to join. --Flywish's Army (Talk to us all here) (Talk to our leader here)